Need You Now
by namikaze-chan
Summary: Jellal Fernandes, the most wanted man in Fiore. He can get any woman he wants but he only has his eyes on his childhood friend, the Titania,Erza Scarlet. Add Magic Contest, fake fiancé and the competition between their schools. Then spice it up with jealous fans and ex-lover along with their cupid friend. will he finally get the woman he always want? School Fic!
1. The Fairies

Chapter 1

-x-

Disclaimer for this story: I do not own Fairytail or any of its character.

Note:

There are some change made for this story

This is a school fic. And in this school(just like Fairytail ova) each one of the student can use magic. There is this yearly event, similar to Grand Magic Game in which every school competes to prove who is the strongest school in fiore. Details about this Magic Contest will be revealed in later chapter

Jellal in this story have his personality as Jellal after seven years of absence of Fairytail in Tenroujima. Along with Ultear and Meredy(did I get her name right?)

Everyone in this story that I listed as the student (no matter where they study) is between 17-19 years old.

And last but not least. I am new in Jerza fandom (I always love this fandom but never have any idea to make story on ) so please be kind to me .

Also English is not my first language, if you see any grammatical error. Don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it and make this story better.

Don't forget to leave reviews~

-x-

It is eight in the morning in Fairy Academy. And for Erza Scarlet, it means inspection for the student who arrived to the school on that sunny Monday morning.

"Cana! Don't bring any alcoholic to school" Erza took the bottle out from the black haired female.

"EEEHH" Cana protested as Erza took the bottle from her bag. She has no choice but to enter the school as the people behind her complaining about how long she has holding the line. She will have to sneak to the student council room later to get drink back.

"Gray! Put your clothes" Erza shouted to the blue haired student that was about to sneak past her.

"Damn, Erza saw me" Gray mumbled. He saw Erza was not in any mood to argue with him and he instantly run to escape the fury from the red haired woman and he didn't forget to put his uniform back before he entered the locker room.

"NEXT!" Erza shouted for the next student to be inspected by her. It wasn't until the next 30 minutes that the school finally started. And Erza has been standing in the gate from seven in the morning, as it is her duty every Monday to make sure every student in Fairy Academy to follow the rule.

-x-

"Erza! Fight me!" Natsu Dragneel said the first thing when he arrived in the classroom. Erza swiftly move and let Natsu crashed to the wall behind her.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she saw her friend, once again, crashed into the wall.

"The class is about to start. Go back to your seat" Erza ordered Natsu and Lucy.

"Words are useless against Natsu. You should know about that Erza" Gray said to Erza as all of them heard the bell has ring. Erza sighed as she go back to return to her seat as Aries-Sensei entering the room.

"Good Morning" Aries said meekly. She heard the class answered her greeting before Aries continue. "I have sudden news for this year Magic Contest. There have been few rumors about the game this year. We might be competing in pair"

The whole class turns into chaos after hearing this.

"Silence! Let Aries-Sensei continue" Erza shouted to gain everybody's attention.

"T-thank you" Aries said as she continue to read the announcement. "Therefore our Principal decided that we should secure our win by teaming up with the best school"

"With Saber Academy?" Lucy said out loud. Everyone in the class went white instantly. From years, Fairy Academy has been fighting with Saber Academy. Be it in Academy, magical ability or real fight in the street. And Saber Academy being almost as strong as Fairy Academy, it is not possible if the Principal want to team up with the best school.

"N-n-no" Aries stutter.

"Then who it is, Aries-sensei?" Levy, one of the brightest students with her blue colored hair asked her teacher.

"It is Heaven Academy" Aries answered. The whole class went back to discuss it with their peers.

"Erza-san, is it that bad if we pair up with heaven Academy?" Lucy whispered.

"It shouldn't be that bad. Heaven Academy is the exclusive school with only the strongest magician that can enter it" Erza answered Lucy's question.

"So why is it a problem?" Lucy asked Erza with confusion clearly written on her face.

"Oh yeah, you are new in this school." Gray joined the conversation. "Heaven Academy has never interested in joining the Magic Contest because their student already guarantee place in Magic council when they finished their school"

"eh? They are that strong?" Lucy shouted. "Maybe it is because it wouldn't be fair for the other if they joined the magic Contest?"

"Because they saw there is no need to compete when they are already in different league than us. Magic Contest will be a child's play in their eyes" Erza answered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"They are really that strong?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"They are that strong. But they are not a team player." Gray said as Lucy saw Gray suddenly lost his uniform for the second time since that morning.

"Whoever got Heaven Academy on their team might get to become one of the strongest team. But if their partner is too weak in their eyes, Thye will not hesitate to sacrifice that person." Mirajane join the conversation suddenly.

"You and Erza got the invitation to attend Heaven Academy, right?" Gray said to Mirajane.

"Yes. But my siblings are attending Fairy Academy and I can't leave them all lone in here" Mirajane said happily as she pointed to her brother Elfman. "But I don't see any reason why Erza also choose Fairy Academy. After all, she has better reason to stay in Heaven Academy rather than in Fairy Academy"

"eeh? Erza-san and Mira-san are that strong?" Lucy said as she imagined what kind of power Mirajane and Erza had.

"Mirajane" Mirajane heard Erza said her name in angry tone. She smile apologetically before returning back to her seat

"Anou… the representative from Heaven Academy is here" Aries said as she tried to gain back the attention from the class. Lucy turned around to see three people from Heaven Academy entering the class.

The first person is a woman with her long dark colored hair and she looked like she should be older than the rest of the student in the class. The second one is the pink colored haired female student that didn't stop smiling and waving as she entered the class

As for the third person

"Jellal" the word escape Erza's mouth.

A blue colored haired male student entered the class and the next thing Erza heard is the whole school squealed when they take a good look at him.

"Jellal, I told you that you shouldn't come in here" the black haired woman said to the only male from Heaven Academy.

"I am the Student council President. I think it will be rude if I don't come with you" Jellal answered with a smile as he scanned the class with his eyes "right, Ultear?"

"You never listen to me anyway" Ultear answered unhappily.

"Come on, we shouldn't fight in here" the pink haired female said to ease the tension between her friends.

"Right, sorry about that Meredy" Jellal apologize but his eyes stopped at Erza's direction for few seconds before he turned his attention back to the other student in the class. "My name is Jellal Fernandez and I am he in behalf of Heaven Academy to discuss the possibility of teaming up with Fairy Academy"

"Why Heaven Academy suddenly decided to join the Magic Contest?" Erza stood up as she asked the question to Jellal. "My name is Erza Scarlet and I am the Student council President from Fairy Academy"

"Is there a problem if we decided to join this festival, Erza?" Jellal asked her.

"There shouldn't be any problem. It just the Principal never told me anything about this" Erza suddenly become very quiet. The whole class shouted in surprise when they saw their fierce President suddenly at loss in front of the blue haired male.

"We just asked your Principal yesterday after we heard the possibility of pairing in the Magic Contest this year. We thought if we secure a spot on Fairy Academy we might win our first contest" Meredy, the pink haired female student, answered happily.

"And we decided to see if we make a good decision or not. Since one day after we decided to take part in Magic Contest, lots of school want to work with us" Ultear continue.

"Let us continue our tour around this school. We have to go back to school before lunch" Ultear said as she exited the room, followed by Meredy behind her track.

"Jellal" Erza mumbled under her breath.

"Are you really that strong? The fight me!" Natsu said before he jumped from his table and about to attack Jellal but he was stopped when Erza threw one of the swords to Natsu's direction and stopped Natsu from continuing his attack towards Jellal.

"Natsu, Sit!" Erza ordered with her demonic aura blasting around her.

"Yes, Maam" Natsu obliged as he sat on the floor as he saw Erza come to take back her sword that has been stuck in the chalkboard in front of the class.

"I am sorry about this, Jellal" Erza bow down to Jellal as a token of her apologize.

"Don't worry about this Erza" Jellal told her. When she finally lifted up her chin, She saw Jellal looking directly into her eyes and that make Erza blush as red as the color of her hair. "See you soon" Jellal said to her before he left the room.

"look! That Jellal is one of the strongest students in Heaven Academy. It is rumored that Jellal is as strong as the ten Saint Wizards" Lucy said it out loud after she checked the Weekly Sorcerer in her table.

The whole class went back to chat within their peers about the possibility that might happened if Heaven Academy is on their side. On the other hand, Aries try to start her class while Erza still standing in front of the class with her face as red as the color of her hair.

-x-

"I am home" Erza said as she opened the door to her apartment. she saw the roomy living room as she put the bag in her hand on the table as she sat on the chair with a tired look on her face. she closed her eyes with her hand to rest her eyes for a bit before she continue with the work she had bring with her from school

"Re-equip" Erza use her magic to re-equip to her normal clothes at home.

"Still think normal was of changing your uniform is a too much trouble?" Erza heard another voice entering the living room.

"J-Jellal" Erza instantly opened her eyes to see the blue haired student standing in front of her. "You are early"

"Principal Hades let me out early from the school and I have no need to wandering around the town for today" Jellal said as he also put his bag next to Erza's. "Besides, I need to get used to you being around this place"

"If only I have money to rent rooms for me and my armory" Erza sulkily said. When she moved to Fairy Academy's dorm room, she was told that she could only have one room for her, no matter what her excuse was. For the first year, she somehow manages to have a room with the numerous armors she kept around her room. But her newest armor was destroyed when Natsu brag into her room because he wanted to fight her and destroyed her room and the three room next to her room. And the school have no choice but to do reparation and Erza have to move out from her room and find another place that don't mind with the amount of things she has on her.

"Don't worry about it. This place is already too big for me. It will be less lonely this way" Jellal said to Erza with a smile on his face. Erza already turned red when she saw his smile, she failed to noticed Jellal cheek also have shades of red in it.

"It will be bad if everyone know I stay in your place. If we ended up being your enemy, it will be even worse news for everyone in Fairy Academy"

"It will be bad for my reputation too. I have a fiancé, remember?" Jellal said before he hurried to collect his bag from the table behind him. "Anyway, I have to do some work in my room."

"I will call you when I have finished cooking tonight's dinner" Erza said before Jellal left the living room to enter his room. Erza just smile as she whispered to herself.

"_You are always lousy at lying, Jellal"_


	2. The Pairing Trouble

Chapter 2

-x-

"Good Morning Erza" Lucy waved at the scarlet colored student that she saw entering the class few minutes late than her usual time of arrival. And Erza looked like she was deep in thought as she entered the classroom

And forget about Natsu's usual trap consist of a bucket full of water on top of the classroom door.

_Splash_

"Lucy! You fell for it again?" Natsu shouted happily as he run towards the entrance door.

"Anou.. Natsu" Lucy called his name as she tried to get his attention from laughing as his prank once again succeeded. "I am here"

"huh?" Natsu stopped laughing as he take a second look at who fell into his trap.

"N-A-T-S-U!"

"E-erza" Natsu gulped as he saw the scarlet president with a bucket on top of her head and her whole body soaked by water. "It's really sunny today, hehehe"

"So, this is your doing?" Erza looked beyond angry at Natsu as she summoned her Heaven's wheel Armor.

"Erza, I am sorry" Natsu is whimpering as he takes a look at Erza's face. And Erza didn't seem to hear his voice as she spoke lowly under her breath.

"First them and now you? I just want to have my peaceful morning" Natsu saw Erza seemed rather upset rather than angry but it was only for few second before he heard Erza summoned her swords and her target is no other than Natsu Dragneel

"Blumenbatt"

-x-

"Jellal, I am sorry" Meredy begged as she followed Jellal all the way in the hall of Heaven Academy.

"I don't appreciate you breaking into my house in the morning no matter what your reason is."

"But, last year it is okay for me and Ultear to come at anytime" Mereddy in the verge of crying as she said this "I just want to surprise you since Ultear already leave her place early"

"_And it is a good thing Erza didn't summon any of her swords to Meredy's direction." _Jellal thought as he remembered the incident that morning.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Good Morning Jellal" Jellal woke up to see Erza is ready to go to school as she prepared breakfast for the two of them. as her way to thank him, Erza insist on making breakfast and dinner as long as she stay in his apartment. and Jellal really don't have any problem with it, he usually skip breakfast as he bought bread in the cafeteria in the morning._

"_Good Morning Erza"_

"_Can I ask you something?" Erza said as he put his bag on the chair next to where he was seated in the dining room._

"_What is it about?"_

"_What will Heaven Academy do if this year Magic Contest's rumor about pairing up with other school is false rumor?" _

"_I don't know. Our Principal just told us to find suitable candidate if we somehow ended up need to pair up with other school." Jellal shrugged. _

"_You are the Student council President. Surely you must know something? Those people from ERA didn't tell you anything?" _

"_Slow down" Jellal raised his hand before Erza could ask him anymore question. "Even us don't know anything about Magic Contest. This year we decided to join this event because Student Council think student at Heaven Academy should merge with other student once in a while"_

"_You mean, you want to participate. And dragged the whole school into it" Erza said as she pointed the spatula to Jellal's direction. _

"_Ultear and Meredy also agree with it." Jellal said to her. "People from Heaven Academy started to become stubborn as they thought they are the strongest mage in the entire Fiore. Just because everyone in Heaven Academy is guarantee a place in ERA, it didn't mean they can do as they pleased"_

"_It will be bad for your school image if you lose" _

"_True. But I will not lose that easily" Jellal said as he finish his breakfast and about to pour the tea into his cup when Erza suddenly became very tense._

"_Jellal!" a very cheery voice could be heard from the entrance along with voices from someone's running towards the dining room._

_The tea kept pouring as Jellal has this horrified look on his face as he look at the scarlet colored woman that no one supposed to know about her living in his place._

"_Erza, Hide!" Jellal tried to hide Erza somewhere, but there is no place for her to hide in the dining room or in the kitchen._

"_Jellal, I will find a way to leave this place. But you have to stop that person before she went passed the living room" Erza ordered as she used her re-equip magic to change into her Flight Armor._

"_Got it." Jellal uses his magic, Meteor as he tried to stop the person, Jellal have a pretty good guess on this person's identity, before that person saw Erza._

_Flashback end_

"Meredy, you should not enter a boy's room in the first place. Who knows what kind of secret Jellal might kept in his room" Ultear's voice caught Jellal's attention. It is rare to see Ultear come to class normally. She used to use her 'Time Ark' magic to arrive to class exactly as the bell rings.

"But Ul, Jellal even use Meteor in his own house when he greeted me." Meredy protested. Ultear have her devil smirk as she took a look at Jellal's face. She had known Jellal from his first year of school in Heaven Academy. And not for once Jellal use his magic carelessly.

"Is that so? I never knew you are that eager to meet with Meredy" Ultear said as she spoke to Jellal.

"But Ul, Jellal dragged me out from his place as soon as he saw me. I was going to greet Jellal's guest since I saw an unfamiliar shoes in his place"

"You have guest that early in the morning? I wonder who it might be." Ultear can see the sweat forming on Jellal's forehead as he tried to think of a lie that Ultear might believe. But Jellal Fernandez is never good at lying.

"Everyone, return to your seat" the three of them heard their teacher ordered them. it seems while they spoke, they missed the sound of the bell. Jellal breathe a relieve breath as Ultear and Meredy return to their seat. "Jellal, you are needed in the meeting room. Representatives from Oracion Academy are here to see you"

Jellal stood up from his seat, but he took one last look to Ultear's direction as he saw Ultear looking at him suspiciously. Jellal have to think of a way to clear Ultear's suspicion before she dig deeper into his secret. And there is a possibility of Erza thinking whoever visit him this morning is his fiancé. He need o prepare a good excuse if Erza suddenly thought of moving out from his apartment. There is no way he would let her to move in with her so called ex-boyfriend

But right now, he need to find out if people from ERA decided to pair up some schools in this year's Magic Contest. And if it's true, he need to find a way to be teamed up with Erza's school and protect her along with winning the Magic Contest.

-x-

"You are in a bad mood this morning, Erza-san" Lucy said as the two of them entering the student council room. School already over for most of them but those who enlisted in student council need to stay extra hour after school to discuss about Magic Contest.

"I just have a bad morning, that's all" Erza said. She remembered the pink colored hair girl as she enter her room just few seconds before Jellal close his front door. Jellal did the right thing using his Meteor Magic and left his apartment since Erza forget to put her shoes in the shoebox. She hoped the woman who visited Jellal's apartment this morning didn't see her shoes.

Erza widened her eyes as something dawned upon her. what if that woman is Jellal's fiancé and she come to visit him in the morning? For the month she stay in Jellal's place, not once she had seen his fiancé's picture in Jellal's apartment.

"I am soo stupid" Erza said as she hit herself in the nearest wall.

"Erza-san!?" Lucy jumped when the scarlet colored woman suddenly hit herself in the nearest wall without any reason.

"_What if Jellal didn't want to create trouble and make his fiancé think that Jellal cheat on her with Erza? She need to apologize to Jellal's fiancé and ask for her permission to stay in his apartment" _Erza thought. She nodded to herself before she frowned as another thought crossed her mind

"_What if his fiancé wants you to leave Jella's life? Forever?"_

"Erza-san?" Lucy called her friend when she saw the sad look on Erza's face.

"Sorry. I was spacing out for a moment"

"Are you okay? We are going to have another difficult meeting today with everyone" Lucy said. by difficult, it means stopping Natsu from breaking things, stopping Gray from fighting with Natsu and also running everything and the other school member who sometimes ended up in big fight in the meeting room.

"I am fine. Let's go Lucy"

-x-

Jellal has been sitting in the meeting room since the first school arrived in Heaven Academy this morning. And so far, he had decline more than fifteen schools for the past eight hours.

And his plan to surprise Erza with her favorite strawberry cake will not happen today.

"soo, how is it? do you want to be teaming up with our school?"

What worse, he had to see someone he really didn't want to see the most in the meeting room. he try to hold the urge to crush this man with his Magic and leave no trace of him in this world.

"If you don't want to be teaming up with my school, I will ask Erza-chan's school to be teaming up with me"

"It is still not official whether there is a need to make a team or not in this Magic Contest. I need time to discuss with my Principal about considering your school" Jellal spoke to the male student in front of him.

"Fine then! I will just ask Erza-chan's school" he told Jellal before he left the room. Jellal sighed as he closed the folder in his hand. it is not until another month the people in ERA will announce the theme for this year's Magic Contest. And people who give their proposal to Heaven Academy, hoping to be its partner if the rumor about fighting in pair ended up being true.

And the way this man calls Erza. Is it possible this man is Erza's ex-boyfriend? Erza never mention her ex's name to him. he know Erza having a boyfriend when he read in the weekly sorcerer that the powerful Titania from Fairy Academy caught being lovey-dovey with another male species. There are no other article about that man and Jellal assume Erza has broken up with that boy.

She accepted his offer to move in to his place, wasn't she?

_What if Erza never broke up with that boy? _Jellal thought.

"Is there something on your mind, Jellal?" Ultear's voice bring him back from debating inside his mind. He saw Ultear has her devilish smile as she pull out a picture from her pocket. "Thinking about your little Fairy Queen?"

"What are you talking about?" Jellal stopped talking when he saw the picture in his desk. It is a picture of him and Erza when they were still in orphanage. And that is a picture he always carry in his wallet since Erza move into his place.

"You should be more careful with your secret, Jellal"

-x-

**AN:**

This is the next chapter~

Note for this chapter: as I write in this chapter, Erza never met Meredy and Ultear until the event in first chapter. Also, ERA is the place where someone get paid a lot in this story. by working in ERA it means that person have great magical ability and gain lots of respect from their peers. There are lots of other places to work (will be revealed in the later chapters) but ERA will be every mage's first choice.

Still bunch of drabble since I haven't finish re-downloading the Edolas arc. I need to remember about Erza Knightwalker and Mystogan in Edolas. But oh well…

Thank you for your reviews and support on my first chapter . I am happy that someone actually like this story even if my grammar is not that good. And I am hoping you also like this chapter

Don't forget to leave reviews for this chapter

Review answer:

Kathlinee: I will try to update fast~ hehehe depend on the amount of free time that I have. Since Ultear and Meredy has never meet with Erza, it will be even funnier when they meet.. right? I just love the trio Jellal-Ultear-Meredy and how clueless Jellal is when he is supposedly in love with Erza

StuffStuff: thank you~ I hope you also like this chapter~

TheSecretDreamer: hehehe I have this idea when I saw Fairytail ova and the amount Erza need to rent the room in Fairyhill. And Jellal will always want to be with Erza. I think this might be a good idea. And please don't expect any lemons from me. I have never written one and I am still learning the art of description. There will be some fluff for the two lovebirds in the future chapters. Afterall, it is fun to write character that are idiots in love

Guest: Thank you~ this is another chapter and I hope you also like this one


	3. The Magazine trouble:Him

Chpater 3

-x-

_Sigh_

Jellal has been taking long deep breath when he arrived at his school. He is excused for the rest of the day to not attend any of his classes; some representative from various schools in Fiore will be coming to discuss the possibility of pairing up with Heaven Academy. So far Jellal still hope to hear answer from Fairy Academy before he decided to choose the other candidate.

"Erza" he mumbled as he put the pen down and looked up to the ceiling. He come back really late and saw Erza has already returned to her room. There is an unwritten rule between the two of them that they will not disturb each other once they are inside their own room. At least, Jellal will not be able to see Erza in her bathrobe, he give Erza a room with its own indoor bathroom. Out of three rooms in his place, Erza's room is the biggest. Even his room is slightly smaller than hers.

He gave up his own room when Erza said she want to see his place after he offered her to stay at his Apartment. He is aware of the amount of armors Erza has in her possession, and he thought it will be appealing to her if she saw the space he is willing to offer her.

Well it was quiet a struggle to make the prideful Titania to accept his helping hand. but in the end, he manage to convince her to stay in his place. The day before she arrived, he didn't forget to throw away any pictures of him and any women in his school. Not even pictures of him and Ultear and Meredy. For the whole month, he manages to keep the subject of his fiancé off the topic and he can speak to Erza three times a day.

When before this, he only saw her whenever Fairy Academy made trouble and their representative have to submit letter of apologize to those people in ERA. That said representative is Erza Scarlet and as soon as he heard her name, he immediately volunteer to be the representative from Heaven Academy. This increases his chance to meet her every week in ERA.

And his mind wondered back to their last year of middle school, when he saw Erza as submitted her application to Heaven Academy. Jellal, who at first thinking to directly apply to ERA military school when Erza told him that she is interested in entering the culinary school,. He was quiet happy when he saw both Erza and himself got accepted to Heaven Academy.

But her sudden decision to change her school to another public school as Fairy Academy rather than prestigious school like Heaven Academy really surprised him. A month before school started, he planned to asked Erza about the possibility of renting a place together somewhere near Heaven Academy. He was really surprised when he saw Erza in Fairy Academy's uniform and ready to move to Fairy Academy's dorm.

"Jellal. Stop daydreaming about your girlfriend" Ultear's voice bring him back to reality as he saw the raven haired woman entered the student council President's office. Ultear is older than he is and she should become this year's Student council President. But she being thee protégé of her powerful mother let her escape from the responsibility to becoming the student council President by voting from all of the student in Heaven Academy. Either by luck or not, Jellal win seventy five percent of the school vote.

"What do you want Ultear?, can't you see I am busy"

"Have you read this week Weekly Sorcerer?" Ultear has her devilish smile and it make Jellal really uneasy. Nothing good happen when Ultear has that expression on her face.

"Erza probably going to buy it this evening" Jellal widened his eyes when he realized what he just said. He just mention Erza's name in front of the most troublesome woman in the entire Heaven Academy.

"Oh? And how do you know that this Erza will buy Weekly Sorcerer? I thought you told me you don't have time to hang around with me and Meredy since you are busy"

"I am busy" but Jellal knew he is horrible at lying. How he could lead the entire Heaven Academy student council is always a mystery even to him.

"But you are not busy to meet with this Erza?" Ultear raised one of her eyebrows and Jellal could feel himself squirming in his seat. "Anyway, you should read this and hope you beloved Erza haven't got her hand on one of this Weekly Sorcerer edition"

"I don't have time to read this. I have this many papers that I have to read before I have to accompany some guests this afternoon" Jellal pointed to the papers that is almost as tall at himself when he is in seated position.

"I guess you wouldn't care f your beloved Erza read about how Jason had put you in his number one list of most wanted bachelor in Fiore?" Ultear told him as the word sink in. Jellal grabbed the magazine in his hand and he look at the picture of himself on the cover. He remembered Jason from Weekly Sorcerer come and asked him about how he feels to be called 'the future 10 saints wizards'. He also remembered Jason asked a few pictures of him to be featured in his article

But Jason never mentions anything about him being in the cover on Weekly Sorcerer.

"What is this?" Jellal read the article about how women in Fiore want him to be their boyfriend even just for a day. Some even put the detailed version of what she wanted to do with Jellal if she owns him for a day, enough to make Jellal feel nauseous.

"This Locke person from Fairy Academy is not bad either." Ultear flipped the magazine in Jellal's hand to reveal another article that really catches his attention for real. In that article, there is a picture of his scarlet colored housemate with another orange colored male. That man is slightly taller than Erza and he is the famous teacher from Blue Pegasus Academy, known for his remarkable path in the show business industry where he introduces his perfume magic.

Ultear definitely didn't missed the way Jellal's jaw tightened and the way his eyes glaring dangerously at the magazine in his hand. This Erza must be the scarlet colored woman in the magazine. and the picture of this woman with the tan teacher while he held her hand is bad enough for Jellal to forget that he is just crowned as the most wanted man in Fiore.

It is time for Ultear to push the final button to see if Jellal's can also lose his composure.

"I've told by my mother that this teacher from Blue Pegasus requested to be placed in Fairy Academy." Ultear saw the twitch in Jellal's hand as he tried to control his emotion. "his reason is that he wanted to be close to 'his honey'"

Another twitch in Jellal's forehead. But Ultear know better that Jella is already at his limit. But she continue talking anyway

"Maybe they have secret relationship between Teacher and Student? After all, this teacher is number ten most wanted men in all over Fiore. And Fairy's student council president is not that bad looking too"

"What are you saying Ultear? There is no way something is happening between these two? There is no way she want to be with someone like this" Jellal pointed at the Blue Pegasus' teacher with disgusted face.

"I don't know about that Jellal. Even I used to have a crush on one of our teacher in here when he kept giving me flowers every morning. I guess it is only a matter of time for Fairy's female President to fall for this teacher" Ultear could smell something's burning as she saw smoke coming from Jellal's hand.

"Don't worry about it Jellal. Nothing will happen unless Fairy's female president is a closet hopeless romantic" and that is the end of Jellal's patience as he burn the magazine in his hand.

"Ultear, I leave the rest to you" Jellal said before he cast his Meteor magic and run off to somewhere.

"And how did I fall to this clueless man last year?" Ultear sighed as she used her magic to return the Weekly Sorcerer magazine back to normal. Then she pulled out the fake article about the Fairy's Student council President with teacher from Blue Pegasus she has put in the magazine. The real article is about how Fairy academy and Blue Pegasus Academy has work together to prevent their student getting attack on their way back to their place. And this Teacher is the representative from Blue Pegasus Academy in the photo shoot of Weekly Sorcerer. And there is no such an article about this teaching becoming one of the most wanted men in Fiore. every sane female in this entire Fiore will run when they saw this teacher's face. if Jellal's action is not clouded with jealousy, there is no need for him to be jealous at all.

And Ultear also forget to mention to Jellal that today, Jason from Weekly Sorcerer is coming to Fairy Academy to interview Erza Scarlet for being the very first Female student council president in Fairy Academy.

"I need to thank Meredy telling me about the secret woman Jellal hide in his apartment. Maybe I should invite her to see how our clueless President reaction when he arrived in Fairy Academy."

-x-

**AN: here is chapter 3~ I hope you like this**

Anyway, Next chapter will be everything in Jellal's point of view from when I change the PoV to Ultear and also another craziness in Fairy Academy.

Don't forget to leave reviews~ your reviews means a lot to me

Review answer:

TheSecretDreamer: Erza will be the last person Jellal needed to be worried about. She is the strongest woman that could destroy an entire guild by herself. and she could destroy the moon too .. thank you for your review~ usually I update my story whenever I have idea for my next chapter (in some of my story who has beta reader in it, it might take longer to update when things got busy for me)

mystwalker25: thank you~ I hope you like this story. I this is my first fairytail story and I hope I do a decent job at introducing every character.


	4. The Magazine trouble:Her

Chapter 4

-x-

Erza Scarlet didn't have her beauty sleep the night before. And she wasn't all that happy when she left the apartment she shares with Jellal. last night, she heard something that stays in her head the whole night. And to make her mood worse, she got a really morning message from Lucy that Jason from Sorcerer Weekly will come to Fairy Academy for some interviews. And one of those interviews is to talk to her about her status as the most wanted woman in this week Sorcerer Weekly issue.

She need to buy that magazine yesterday. She should have guessed that Jellal is not the type to buy this kind of stuff.

"Erza-san!" Lucy called as Erza preparing her best dress as she wait for her turn after Jason interviewing Locke.

"What is it, Lucy?"

"There is a guest for you. he told me that it is important"

"Guest? But I have my interview soon" Erza was told by the principal that she is free from yet another meeting about Magic Contest. Then, this person must come to visit her for personal matters. And one name suddenly popped into her mind

Jellal

"Where is this person?" Lucy startled when she saw the sudden interest from Erza.

"In the entrance door. he—" Erza suddenly grabbed Lucy's shoulder and stare at her "is waiting for you"

"are you sure it is a male, right?" Erza started to shake Lucy's shoulder with all of her power.

"Yes. I am sure of it" Lucy twirled around as Erza run suddenly.

"_Is it Jellal? what is he doing in here?" _Erza thought as she ran. She is ashamed of herself, when usually she told every student in Fairy Academy to not running. But why is she running? Why is she so sure that person is Jellal?

"Jellal!" Erza shouted as she arrived at the entrance door. Most of the people in the entrance area turned their head to her direction. Erza's current dress makes her more out of place in there. And it didn't help to add the whisper around the students in Fairy Academy that Erza just shouted someone's name.

"My Honey! Have you forgotten my name?" Erza stopped running and she can feel herself shivering by hearing this person's voice and one thing for sure

That person is definitely not Jellal.

"_Then, Last night was a lie?" _Erza thought.

She was really sure last night she saw Jellal in the town as he bought a large strawberry cake. She also heard Jellal asked the store owner for customized. She turn all red when she heard the store owner asked Jellal if the cake was for a special occasion for someone dear to him. His answer was the reason she couldn't sleep last night.

"_It is for the most beautiful woman in Fiore" _

At first she was really jealous about who is this woman supposed to be. Jellal told her that he had a fight with his fiancé. But now he suddenly buy a cake for someone else? Is he cheating on his fiancé?

Erza has a lot of things running on her mind as she eat a cake on her second favorite shop. After all, Jellal is in her number one favorite cake shop in Fiore and she is just too angry to meet with him at that moment.

"Erza-san, consider this cake as a gift from me" the shop owner told her as she want to pay for her strawberry cake.

"Eh?"

"just having you to come to my place is a big bonus for me. The most wanted woman in Fiore eat cake in my place? This worth more than a piece of cake" The shop owner said with a happy smile on her face. Erza still have no idea what was she talking about.

"Erza-san, have you bought the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly?"

"I am planning to buy one, tomorrow."

"No,No,no" the shop owner shakes her head. "You can have this" the owner pulled out the latest issue of Weekly Sorcerer out of nowhere as she give the magazine to Erza.

As soon as Erza arrived in her room, she immediately read the magazine in her hand. the catchy title manage to catch her attention.

_Who is the most wanted person in Fiore?_

She skip to the part where she saw Jason has put her name as the most beautiful woman in Fiore and also the one every man in Fiore want to be in their wildest dream. She also saw several other familiar names from Fairy Academy.

"Lucy wins the second place." Erza nodded to herself as she opened the next page.

"_He is one of the youngest people to be nominated as the next 10 Wizard Saints in Fiore. And this year, he finally manage to prove himself that he is the most wanted man in Fiore" _

Erza's face turned as red as her hair when she saw Jellal's face in the Weekly sorcerer. His full picture in both page, telling the reader of Weekly Sorcerer about Jellal's biography and his long listed accomplishment from his time in Heaven Academy. Then at the end of the issue, Erza read the theme for the next issue and then she understand why the store owner gave her free cake.

_Nest wee. There will be special interview with our most wanted women and men in Fiore! _

And, wasn't Jellal bought a cake for the most beautiful woman in Fiore. and have the cake delivered for the next day? at the same time Erza was told that she will be interviewed by Jason in Fairy Academy. Wasn't it a special occasion enough for Jellal to buy her a cake?

"-za, Erza-san?" Erza blinked and she instantly hit the person in front of her.

"Your perfume still as amazing as ever" the tan man said before passing out after he got punched by Erza.

"Ichiya" Erza spoke his name with a surprise tone.

"You remember me, Men!" Ichiya suddenly stood up and held Erza's hand. Erza tried to pull her hand back but her attention shifted into the curious interviewer from Weekly Sorcerer.

"COOOL!" Jason suddenly screamed and it makes Erza jumped slightly. "Erza-san and Ichiya-san holding hand is soo COOL"

Cue the squeal from the entire students in there. Erza saw Lucy's surprised look and Gray's look of…anger?

"That is not cool at all" a third voice spoke and Erza could feel herself getting pulled away from Ichiya. She look up to her savior, to see a face of someone that she know very well.

"Eh? What is this?" Erza heard some of the students wondering the same thing as hers. And she look to see Jason got even more excited when he saw the one who joined the trouble. This person definitely should not be here in the first place, but his magic make it possible for him to arrive in the entrance of Fairy Academy in a short time.

"What are you doing, Jellal?" Erza whispered. But she is surprised when she saw an unknown emotion in Jellal's face as his eyes watching Ichiya's.

-x-

**AN:**

This is a quick update for me. I hope you like this.

And what do you think about this story's summary? Is it good enough for you?

Please leave reviews~


	5. What am I doing?

Chapter 5

-x-

Quick note: ERA is the place where Lahar and Doranbolt work. it is also the place where Jellal, as Siegrain, used to spend. From what I understand, it is like the place that maintain every magician in Fairy tail series.

In the original series, Jellal was one of the ten saints wizards along with Ultear. But in this story, Jellal will get that title as soon as he graduate from the Academy. This is why Jellal become the most wanted man in the entire Fiore. he already involved in some work in ERA and earn money on his own.

For some reason, this story feel like bunch of drabble rather than story. I apologize for how this story has turn out T.T

Okies then, don't forget to leave reviews

-x-

Jellal Fernandez, a very talented mage and the smartest student in Heaven Academy. He is respected and has great leadership skill. This should not be a big problem to manage to lead the students in Heaven Academy in various school project and he is the youngest mage to gain the saint wizard title. . To handle one more person in his life should be a tiny matter in his life.

Unless that person is Erza Scarlet.

"What are you doing in here, Jellal?" he heard Erza asked him. He want to know that as well.

When he heard from Ultear that a certain teacher from Blue Pegasus Academy manage to charm Erza off her feet, and knowing how Erza is a hopeless romantic girl since they were children. Jellal find himself to use his magic to come to Fairy Academy and all the way he actually run, he only saw the image of Erza and another man in the cathedral. And she is using the most beautiful dress he ever saw.

He had enough of that dream when Erza telling him that she had a boyfriend. And those sleepless nights he had finally ended when Erza told him that she ended things with her boyfriend and hoping that he will not try to find this guy and beat him for break up with her. If he manage to find that guy the only thing he would say to him would be

_Thank you for breaking up with her._

And he will still hit that guy in the face. even when he felt grateful that guy broke up with Erza, that guy had also broke Erza's heart

"Jellal!" he feel Erza tugged his hand even harder and he take a look around the room to see students from Fairy Academy have their eyes on the three of them. He realized what he had done as he has his arm around Erza's shoulder and he had, unknowingly, glaring at that ugly orange haired man for a while. He didn't care what Sorcerer Weekly said about this man, he will always think of this orange haired man ugly.

"What is it? Is this a fight?"

"Shut it Natsu!" Erza shouted to this Natsu. He watch his surrounding and try to recalled their name from Erza's story he heard every day. this pink haired student will be Natsu, Erza describe him as 'loud'. Then the girl next to Natsu would be Lucy, as Erza describe her as 'A girl on Natsu's team'.

"My Honey, it's been a long time since we saw each other" that silky smooth, yet sickening voice from this man really gets on Jellal's nerve. And he could feel Erza's body shaking. Is she afraid of this man?

"I can't really stand him" he heard Erza whispered. The great Erza Scarlet is actually afraid of someone?

"Why is that?" Jellal whispered back to her.

"My honey, your perfume got even better since the last time I saw you"

"Get him away from me" Erza whispered back. Jellal stepped in front of Erza as he shielded her with his body from this man.

"What is this? Love triangle?"

"I think I have seen this guy somewhere before?"

"You don't know him? He is Jellal Fernandes from Heaven Academy"

All of the sudden there are lots of girls coming to his direction. Curse his fate as the most wanted man in Fiore and curse Sorcerer Weekly. He never knew girls could be this…dangerous

"Move one more step and you will be punished" Erza has re-equip to her purgatory armor as she stand in front of Jellal.

"Move Erza! I just want to touch him. It isn't fair that you get to touch him!"

"Yes! Even if you are the student council president, you have no right to monopolize Jellal"

"Wh-what?" Erza suddenly get very flustered as she stutters her words. But those girls just don't stop talking and they talk even louder than before.

"I am not—this is not—" Erza stutter again and she got even flustered than before.

"STOP IT!" an unknown male shouted and Jellal could see in his hand, he is ready to perform his magic. From the look of his magic circle, it seems he might be an ice mage.

"Gray"

_I never heard about this guy before. _Jellal thought as he watch the dark colored mage and Erza. Maybe Jellal just forget, since Erza usually mention lots of names during their talk. But something feels unusual between Erza and this Gray.

"You want to fight, Gray" Natsu cast his magic and instantly run towards Gray. Followed by loud crash as Natsu's fist hit Gray's face.

"I was trying to be cool, you flame brain" Gray hit Natsu back and their fight just started.

"Ichiya-sama!" three students from Blue Pegasus Academy come and help their teacher. Somewhere along the fight between Natsu and Gray, this teacher from Blue Pegasus got caught up in it.

"Erza" Jellal realize Erza has disappeared and he saw people from Fairy Academy suddenly got into a big fight amongst themselves. And they started to destroy their own hall and entrance area.

What is this place?

"STOP THIS YOU FOOLS!"

Jellal could see a giant coming and the fight stopped instantly. He had heard about the reputation of this school Principal amongst people in ERA. Being the youngest person that could enter ERA as he please, he always look up to Makarov and his way to handle things. He heard from the other member about the problem Fair keep making and how much damage it actually cause whenever someone challenge Fairy Academy in the city

"Can't you see we have guests over here? Show some respect to our guests"

"Yes Sir" students at Fairy Academy said at the same time. it seems Fairy Academy students are not that out of control as the people in ERA thought.

"Finally I can meet Titania in flesh!" Jellal heard the voice that belongs to Jason, the interviewer from Weekly Sorcerer. "And there is Jellal coming to Fairy Academy too"

"I am sorry that I didn't have time to change" Erza told Jason. She seemed to be very disappointed in herself even when she could use her re-equipping magic to change her clothes.

"I want to capture you as you are naturally" that reporter said excitedly and it make Jellal chuckled a bit when he saw the flustered look on Erza's face. The reporter introduced himself as Jason.

After he heard Jason ask the usual question, about her magic and her hobby along with her grade and future expectation. It is time for him to ask about Magic Contest.

"Erza-san, what are your planning for this year Magic Contest?"

"We are planning to win this year too" Erza answered proudly. As expected from the proud Titania.

"Are you confidence that Fairy Academy will be able to win? There are lots of schools out there that seems to be growing stronger each year"

"We also train very hard to win this year's magic contest. We have strong new fighters this year that ready to win this year's contest"

"coooool" Jason screamed. "Jellal-san, are you going to participate in this year's contest? Lots of people expected to see you in the arena and see what kind of magic you have"

"we haven't discussed who would be participating in our first Magic Contest. But if Erza participate, I might also put my name on the list" Jellal smile as his eyes saw the challenging smile on Erza's face.

"coooool" Jason screamed again. "I can't wait for me to visit Heaven Academy tomorrow! but, what are you doing in Fairy Academy today?"

Jellal thought he could finally escape that question and Erza also seems to be interested in his answer. he really have no reason to go to Fairy Academy alone like this. Whatever his answer is, Jason will put it in his note and it will be out in the next magazine's issue

"I want to congratulate Erza for becoming the most wanted female in Fiore. I haven't had time to congratulate her last night"

*Stare*

Jellal stopped talking and he realized his mistake. No one knew about his personal relationship, especially with Erza, since Heaven Academy supposed to be a boarding school and only those who get special permission that able to live outside the school dorm. Jellal, Ultear and Meredy got special permission to live outside the school dorm because of their work in ERA. Then again, no one except those who study in Heaven Academy knew about this fact. As for Erza, she is already familiar with Jellal's life since he sometimes talk about it and ask for her opinion.

"Jellal" Erza's face has the same color as her hair right now. Add lots of squealing and screaming from the girls and Jellal know he is in trouble for his stupidity.

"You and Titania know each other? This will be a cool article to write"

"Is there anything special between you and Titania?" Jason finally ask the question that Jellal hope that he never need to answer in his mind. He look at Erza to ask for her help but she already went into her nervous mode as she stuttering something but it was too low to be heard by Jellal.

This time, whatever his answer would really affect his life and the long time teasing from Ultear. But most importantly, his relationship with Erza will change no matter what his answer is.

"Between Erza and I ?" Jellal repeated Jason's question. He saw Jason nodded and Jellal took a deep breath before he prepare to give his answer.


End file.
